Natsumi Nakamura
Natsumi Honoka Nakamura is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the third daughter and sixth child of Catalina and Isao Nakamura. She will also be the younger triplet sister of Chiyoko Nakamura and the older triplet sister of Keiko Nakamura. She will possess the abilities of Disruption, Telesthesia, Temporal Cloning and Reptilian And Amphibian Mimicry. Appearance Natsumi will have dark brown eyes and black hair throughout her life. Her height will develop much like her sister Chiyoko: being petite at first, but later outgrowing this. However, when they are adults she will still be a few inches shorter than her older triplet. Abilities Natsumi's first ability will be Disruption. It will enable her to disrupt the use of abilities, thoughts and electronic devices. Disrupting an ability will usually cause its effect to fluctuate on and off. She could interrupt a person's thoughts, causing them to lose track of whatever they're currently focusing upon and to lose ideas. This could make them forget something they have just realised. Disrupting an electronic device will interrupt its function and could cause it to break or even explode. Her second ability will be Telesthesia. Using this ability, she could choose to borrow any sense from any person, at will. A single sense could be borrowed, or any combination, or all five. The borrowing will be temporary, and could either be reversed voluntarily, or will reverse on its own given time. The original person won't lose his or her senses when they're borrowed. There will also be no given range in which the borrowing can be done, but it will usually be necessary to for Natsumi be able to see or hear the person. The ability could be used to sense from another's perspective, or to gain access to enhanced senses or any other sense-advancing ability, if the donor possesses these. Her third ability will be Temporal Cloning. Natsumi will be capable of cloning her past and future selves. Since they will be replicas, not her real forms, her past or future wouldn't be affected by whatever happens to the clones, and they might not even realise each time the replication occurs. She will activate the ability consciously, by focusing on the age she desires to clone and visualising herself appearing. She will only be able to summon two different clones at once. She could use the ability to access future knowledge and skills, or access old memories more accurately. Her fourth and final ability will be Reptilian And Amphibian Mimicry. Natsumi will be able to mimic reptiles and amphibians. She will be capable of transforming into snakes, tortoises, turtles, crocodiles, alligators, lizards, Komodo dragons, newts, salamanders, frogs and toads. However, she won't be able to mimic any animals which are not reptiles or amphibians. She also will only be able to transform others when augmented. Family & Relationships *Father - Isao Nakamura *Mother - Catalina Nakamura *Older sister - Michi Nakamura *Older brothers - Hayate, Akihiro and Seiji Nakamura *Older triplet sister - Chiyoko Nakamura *Younger triplet sister - Keiko Nakamura History & Future Etymology Natsumi is a Japanese name meaning "beautiful summer". Her middle name, Honoka, means "harmony flower". Her surname Nakamura is again Japanese and means "in a village" or "middle village". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters